Your Smile
by janecanblog
Summary: Harry would do anything to see Draco smile.


**Title:** Your Smile

**Author:** rockerchica826

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Don't sue me.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary: **Harry would do anything to see Draco smile.

**A/N:** Based on the song, "Just to see you smile" by Tim McGraw

As I lay here on the ground, covered in blood, I picture your sweet face and remember.

There was a time when you would have looked at me with hatred in your burning silver eyes if you had even an inkling of what was going through my brain. But that time is long ago.

Once our school days passed us and the Dark Lord was defeated, the world became a different place for the two of us. Your father was imprisoned, and the world wanted to shower me with praise.

I wanted none of it. The only thing I ever wanted was to see you smile.

I had seen your smile before. It was never directed at me, but I watched you enough to see it on the very few occasions that you let it loose in front of your close friends.

Every time I saw you smile, I knew that if one day, I could make you give me that smile, I could die happy.

The solitary fleeting glance of gratitude in the Great Hall at the end of the battle affected me more than you would ever know.

Your smile became an addiction. After that one tiny grin directed in my direction, I vowed to do whatever it took to make you smile for the rest of my life.

At first our truce was stilted. Things were awkward as they must be when two people who had been mortal enemies for 7 years suddenly stop hating each other, but I was determined to pull through, just to see you smile.

Life had never been so good. I had a wonderful job and I was seeing you smile more and more. Before I even realized it had happened, I was completely head over heels in love with you.

Maybe I was a bit rash, maybe we moved too fast, but I did everything I could to make you happy. I couldn't bear to live without your smile.

When you told me you were moving, that you got a new job, I didn't even hesitate to tell you that I would come with you. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth for the look that you gave me.

Of course, our happily ever after would never last; not with the two of us. We have too much going against us.

When you told me that you needed some space, I knew that it was the truth, even though the tears were streaming down your face. I love you, but I let you go because I knew eventually, it would make you smile.

Eventually you moved on. I never did, but you found yourself a man that could offer you everything I couldn't. The smile I saw you give him broke my heart, but I lied and told you I was happy for you.

After that day, I watched you with him. The smiles you gave him warmed my heart with the memories of us, and I knew that I would do it all again.

It is only fitting that the man that you left me for is the man to cause my death. What he didn't tell you was that he was part of a resistance group, a supporter of the dead Dark Lord, enemy of Harry Potter, and the person sent to murder the Man Who Loves You.

His shot caught me off guard, hitting me in the back like a true Death Eater. The world begins to grow dark as I lay here in a pool of my own blood; that the last thing I see as I close my eyes is a memory of your smiling face.

"Harry!" Your voice comes to me in the darkness. I wonder briefly if I am dead, but I can still feel the pain in my chest so I know that I am not.

"Harry!" I hear you say again. I can hear the strain in your voice as you unsuccessfully try to hold back your tears. "Harry, wake up. You can't die on me. Harry. Please." I open my eyes to see you kneeling over me, tears streaming down your face. I try to force a smile.

"Draco," I manage to choke out and I see your eyes brighten, the corners of your mouth twitching in relief before you break down again.

"Oh, Harry! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. You probably hate me."

I smile up at you. "I could never hate you, Draco."

You blink at me in surprise, but I see the knowledge sinking in. "You couldn't?"

"I love you, Draco. I have always loved you." The world is beginning to grow dark again and I close my eyes to the pain.

"Harry!" I hear you yelp in the darkness before I feel your arms around me and hear the soft pop of apparation.

When I awake, I feel your fingers entwined in mine and your head resting on the bed beside me. "Draco," I whisper, shaking your hand gently.

You sit up suddenly, opening your eyes and staring at me in disbelief. "Harry, you're awake."

"You saved me." I whisper.

"I love you," you say simply, pulling me close and kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Draco," I say softly, and then you smile at me, and I know that everything will be alright.


End file.
